The Daedric Chronicles: Dreams and Nightmares
by N6V4
Summary: Do'om is an average aged Argonian that has seen more then his fair share of action. After settling into a normal lifestyle 3 years after the Oblivion Crisis, he has to jump into action when Vaermina starts taking over Cyrodill by having every living thing go to sleep for eternity. Can he save the world from another Daedric invasion? And is something else evil amiss?
1. Prologue-Chapter 3

The Daedric Chronicles: Dreams and Nightmares

Prologue

Nightmare from the Past

The cell was cold and damp, which reminded of home, of Black Marsh. My head throbbed violently. _Why am I here? _It throbbed again. _I…. I can't remember._ Then a cold, gruff voice rang out, "Hey swamp lover, I see you're awake. Guess what? You're locked up in here for the rest of your life, and that means no more swimming in those refreshing waters of your homeland. Not even the lakes a couple miles from here." A loud crash came from the wooden door down the hall. I looked and saw guards running this way, their armor shining in the bright torchlight. "You hear that?" the prisoner said next to me. "They're coming for ya. They're gonna take you somewhere special, just for you!"

The guards ran up to my cell gate and told me, in a loud voice, "Stand back, and no sudden moves!" I rushed to the far corner and waited as they slowly unlocked the cell door. They suddenly surrounded me and behind them, I saw the… Emperor? _What's going on? _I thought. One of the guards mumbled something to the Emperor, he looked at me and said, "You will come with us, the stars have told me much about you."

"Are you sure this is the right person?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, his reddish skin with green around the eyes is exactly the same as what I have seen. Even the long, black spikes on the back of his head are the same. He is the one." Then one of the guards pushed open a secret door hidden in the bricks of the wall of my cell. A couple guards walked in holding out torches to light the way, the other two shoved me in.

I followed them and turned a corner. They told me to open the wooden door, in case there was something on the other side. I was about to open it when I heard a loud rumbling, as if the very earth was splitting apart. A dull, blood red glow shined through the cracks in the door, smoke came pouring out, and ear splitting shrieks pierced the air. I quickly opened the door to see daedra, the demons from the hellish planes of Oblivion, ripping the guards in half, skinning them alive, dragging their burning corpses, some still writhing in pain through a gate-like portal I knew all too well. The fire, the heat, the gore, was overwhelming, it was….. _Not real._

Chapter 1

The Only Fire is the Fireplace

I awoke with a start, covered in cold sweat, muscles quivering, sheets thrown aside, heart racing, and head throbbing. _It was a dream, _I said to myself, _just a dream. _I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up; also immediately falling over. I slowly got up, shaking the jelly-ness from my legs and stumbling over to the window. Outside, I could see villagers wrapped up in bundles of clothes and scarfs, heading down to a crowd of people. A couple loud knocks startled me; I quickly threw on my nice tweed shirt, leather pants and bear skin shoes and ran up the stairs to the door. As I opened the door, snow and a rush of cold air greeted me, along with the Countess' steward: Tolgan; who was shivering in the cold morning air.

"You need to come quickly, we are having an urgent meeting!" he wheezed, sounding like he had to run around the whole town.

"I'll be there in a moment, let me grab my cloak." I replied. _Now what could this be about? _I pondered.

I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it. I noticed there weren't even any guards at the gate. _This must be very important._ As I ran into the crowd of murmuring people, I recognized a few old friends Selena Orania and Helvius Cecia. I jogged over to them and realized both were half asleep. Thankfully, with my limited knowledge of alchemy, I had some special "energy" potions. They each took a swig and shuddered.

"What kind of ingredients do you use in that crap?" Selena said almost gagging.

"Ditto…" Helvius replied, "But hey it worked, my mind isn't so cloudy. Speaking of my mind, I had the worst nightmare last night. Like every bad memory just resurfaced and played out in front of me."

"Really?" I replied. "I had the same thing, but I woke up pretty quickly."

"Hmmm, I wonder if this has anything to do with the urgent town gathering." Selena wondered.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I-"

At that moment, the Countess herself appeared eyes sunken as if she had the same trouble we had. Everyone stared at her attentively, waiting anxiously for the news.

"People of Bruma, I have called you all here to say that we are the last town in all of Cyrodill."

"Excuse me?!" a shop owner exclaimed. "What do you mean we are the only town left in this country? My two brothers are in the Imperial City doing guard work for the emperor."

"It's Vaermina, the daedric deity of dreams. She is taking control over all of Cyrodill by slowly putting every sentient creature to sleep. Beasts, humans, animals, monsters, all are under attack. Vaermina started from the south and has been slowly putting everyone under her spell. She seems to have no intentions to kill, yet. But I would like you to know….."

"What is it?" her steward squeaked in fear.

"We have no way of stopping this. I'm sorry, sincerely. I'm just afraid it's too late, we can't do anything about it."

The crowd was silent, _with fear? With anger? _I thought to myself. _There's got to be a way. I stopped the Oblivion Crisis; maybe I can stop this too._

I cleared my throat, and addressed the Countess, "I volunteer, to quest against this sudden yet slow evil. I will vanquish this incoming darkness and bring conscious peace back to Cyrodill." My words hung in the air, like a light fog slowly drifting through the crowds ears. It was so quiet, you could almost hear the snowflakes landing on the ground.

"What makes you think you can do anything? I know you saved us before, but this time, you'll have no support!" Selena shouted, breaking the silence.

"I've done business with her before; maybe I can figure out what the motive is and help her and Cyrodill out." I turned and looked at the Countess, her gaze was fixed on me, I could see worry in her eyes. She called attention back to herself and spoke.

"Everyone is dismissed, Do'om, you come with me." With that, everyone quietly hobbled back to bed, but I knew no one would go back to sleep soon. They were too afraid of not being able to wake up again, _forever._

Chapter 2

The Preparation

_What the hell did I get myself into? _I thought to myself, staring into the flickering flames in my fireplace, reflecting a warm orange glow around the room. I thought about the debate I had with the Countess earlier, and wondered why I had made her agree that I should go. _Am I just full of myself for stopping the Oblivion Crisis?_ I gazed out the window again, it was snowing even harder. The quietness was unbearable, so I set up my alchemy station just so I could have some background noise. Before I knew it, I was drifting into my thoughts.

-Two Hours Earlier-

"No! I will not allow it, I will not condemn you to eternal punishment by sending you on this quest." The Countess shook her head, sat down at her table and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about me; I have a lot of luck on my side. I made it through the whole arena, unscathed; I fought countless daedra in their own fiery hell multiple times, heck! I even became the Hero of Cyrodill." I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Ever since I saved Bruma from a weapon capable of destroying and leveling an entire village, we became very good friends. I knew she thought I would be the one to pull this off, but she didn't want me to die.

"I…. I can't. I can't allow you to go. I'm sorry, but-"

"Please, I beg you, I can stop this! I will save everyone, I can do this!"

"I… just go. Nothing I say will hinder your will to go, so just go." She got up, hugged my for a couple minutes, and escorted me out the giant castle doors. "Please come back." She waved.

"I will, don't worry about me." I waved back. I turned and walked towards my house, realizing I will be leaving the next day, not sure whether I was coming back or not. Or even what I will come back too.

-Back to Present Time-

Two knocks snapped back into reality and I scrambled up and dashed towards the door. As I opened it I saw my two friends, Selena and Helvius, shivering in the normal snowfall of this frozen town.

"What do you think you're doing mate?" Helvius exclaimed, "You can't do this again, you might get maimed!"

"Maimed? You'll get yourself killed!" shrieked Selena.

"Well…" I murmured.

"Nothing we say is going to change anything will it?" Helvius stated, reading my expression. "Then take this, it's an experiment of mine. I took your old broken ebony sword and replaced the hilt with a symbol of Talos, since you two have a good relationship. I also sharpened the blade with help from Selena's new armory spells." Helvius pulled out the sword and handed it to me. It was perfectly balanced, and definitely looked wicked sharp. The hilt itself glowed in response to my touch as I sheathed my old companion and shook hands with him. I then turned to Selena as she was fishing through her backpack.

"Give me a second; I have something in here for you…" she sounded frustrated. "Aha! Found them!" she handed me two scrolls, one tied with a purple string, one tied with a light blue string. "Knowing your personality, you'll like these. Save them for when you need them though, one time use only." I hugged her tightly, and Helvius eventually had to pry her off.

"Promise us you'll come back?" Helvius asked hesitantly.

"You got it Helvi; make sure you protect her as well."

"Ok, we will get going to let you prepare. May the Divines grant you safe passage, friend." Helvius and Selena turned and walked towards the church to pray to the Divines.

I closed the door, having everything already packed. Goat cheese? Check. Salted pork? Check. Alertness potions? Check. Weapons? Check. Water? Check. _Well, that's all I need, time to get some rest._ What I forgot to realize was I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Nor was I going to sleep well when I finally get there. As I drifted off, I was haunted by the tortured and damned in the hellish planes of Oblivion. What a good night's sleep.

Chapter 3

Descent into the Quiet

I opened my eyes, staring up at my wooden ceiling, trying to remember what I was going to do. I leapt out of bed, threw on my clothes, grabbed my things and ran out the door. _I can't believe I slept in! _I thought to myself. As I neared the gate, I noticed the guards on duty were lying on the ground, motionless. _Oh no! Vaermina's spell has already reached here! Why is she doing this? I have to hurry! _I dragged the soldiers inside so they won't freeze and I woke everyone else. After many "thank you's for saving my life", I ran back to the gate and started to follow the path down the mountain.

I checked my map, making sure I remembered where her shrine was located. Last time I was there it was located next to Lake Poppad in the Nibenay Basin. A fair distance, but I should be able to get there sometime before nightfall. The snowy mountain landscape slowly faded away and morphed into the grassland forest that made up most of Cyrodill.

As I jogged through the forest, I realized just how true the Countess' words were. No birds were singing, no elk were signaling the herd, no bugs were chirping or buzzing, and (thankfully) no bandits telling me to hand them my money or die. It was completely quiet except for my footsteps. I could even hear my pulse. _This just isn't right. Everything's asleep. _Even the trees don't sway in the wind. _It's driving me crazy. _I thought. I kept jogging, passing sleeping trolls, bears, and even butterflies.

I stopped for a quick rest, taking an energy potion, some water, and a couple chunks of cheese with salted pork. The quietness was very unsettling, as if something bad was about to happen. I could rest easy though since every creature was asleep. I packed up my remaining food, wishing I had brought some bread, and continued on my journey, which was easy so far. _Too easy, _I thought.

I saw a clearing up ahead and heard water flowing, so I knew I was close. As I burst out of the clearing, I noticed that even the disciples of Vaermina were snoozing. _Why would she do that to her own disciples? _I first stopped and refilled my canteen with water from the lake, taking a couple sips to re-hydrate. I then searched the campsite and located the shrine. A tall stone statue depicting Vaermina stood on top of a pedestal. I had nothing to offer, but even if I did I wasn't going to offer it, so I approached the shrine. A voice entered my head and it shook my bones.

"Ah, I've been expecting you! Come on in, friend. " Vaermina laughed. "Welcome to the Quiet, my secret realm that exists inside everyone's own mind. Just then, the statue raised it's hand, as if it had casted a spell, and a portal formed just to my right. I peered in; trying to see what was in there before jumping headfirst into what could be a trap. I felt a stony hand shove me into the portal, and close it right behind me, leaving me stranded in whatever realm I'm in now. _The Quiet? Why does she have a secret realm? _I thought to myself. I was right though, I fell into her trap. _Hopefully I can talk some sense into her._ I finally hit the ground after falling (_I think I'm falling anyway)_ for a few minutes but was unharmed. Then I realized the situation I was in. Everything was black, soundless, and seemingly everlasting. I was lost in her maze, the maze of my own mind while I'm asleep. I started to feel woozy. _This place is sucking out my own life force; I better find a way out quickly__. Damn Vaermina and her trials, even my light orb spell won't work. _I fell to my knees and I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Oh come on, you have the resources to help yourself!" Laughed Vaermina.

_Something isn't right. She doesn't laugh like that._ Then I felt something vibrating on my leg, and realized it was my Talos amulet sword. I unsheathed it and realized it cast a small glow. _I wonder if… _I took my sword and swung it straight in front of me, hoping for an effect. The fabric of this realm tore like cloth and seemed to open a new portal. Light poured out of the tear and I quickly jumped and landed hard on the dusty ground. I realized I was standing in the middle of an arena. _No, not an arena, my arena. The one where I became champion in the Imperial City. Why am I here?_ I turned to see a crowd of people. They were starting to surround me, and with a closer look I realized they were dead, pale, and seemingly lifeless. There armor was dented and stained with blood, while some were missing a limb or an eye.

They all faced me and said in unison, "Oh, haven't seen you in a while. Glad you could come."

"You can't be... You're supposed to be dead!" I called back.

"Now why's that?" they all called back.

"Because, I…. killed you all in this very arena! This is just another trial, just a dream…" I said hopefully.

"That's the scary part about dreams; they are real, just an alternate dimension from "reality"." They all said in unison again. "Can you kill us again?" They all growled as they unsheathed their weapons, with a deadly intent in their eyes. "Don't think you'll make it through this "dream" alive."

With that, they charged.


	2. Chapter 4

The Post-Oblivion Crisis Life of Do'om:

The Unknown Hero of Cyrodil

Chapter 4

The Bloody Arena and an Appearance

I lay there, bloody, dusty, and weak on my knees. Bodies lay everywhere, strewn in horrible piles across the arena. I look over at my sword, covered with a glistening red, slowly darkening. I look forward again, to see the last one. The original Champion before me, raising his sword high above his head. He yelled, and swung his sword down upon me…

-16 Minutes Earlier-

I pulled out my sword just in time to deflect the first attack, and quickly readied myself for the next. The first attacking group was made up of a mace-wielding Orc, and three bare-fisted Argonians. As the Orc powered up his swing, I side-stepped into one the Argonians. Not expecting such a move he fell backwards, allowing me an opening. I thrust my blade into his chest and pulled out, deflecting the power of the Orc's mace into one of the remainin two Argonian's head. He flew back a couple feet and crumpled to the ground. _Two down, I might make it out of this one._

As I steadied myself and slashed forward at the Orc, I felt my side seemingly split open. The pain was unbearable, I turned to see the culprit: an elf with a cursed blade. _Wonderful_, I thought. I used the rest of the momentum from my swing to do a 360 with my tail and sword, eliminating a couple more. The Orc had only suffered minor injuries, so I leapt at him to try and surprise him. He expected the move and his mace caught my jaw. I smashed to the ground, hearing sights and seeing sounds. Luckily, I had Histskin, my trusty ability to use to heal myself at a great speed. My side pain stopped, as did my jaw. Realizing the Orc didn't expect that, I grabbed my sword and managed to slice his leg open. Crumpling over, I slashed across the chink in his chest, sealing the deal.

As I turned around, I realized I had only a few opponents left. I charged; as did they. We met a few seconds later, and I slashed and thrust my way to victory. Or so I thought. The dust settled and I saw the carnage. Seeing it the first time was bad enough, but this was a nightmare. I started to sheathe my sword when something that felt like a troll charging hit me in the back. The wind was knocked out of me, my vision blurred, and I'm sure I did a couple flips in the air before landing. When I came to my senses, I looked over at what had just attacked me. It was _him… _I slowly started to get up on my knees.

I lay there, bloody, dusty, and weak on my knees. Bodies lay everywhere, strewn in horrible piles across the arena. I look over at my sword, covered with a glistening red, slowly darkening. I look forward again, to see the last one. The original Champion before me, raising his sword high above his head. He yelled, and swung his sword down upon me…

My face covered with blood, and my life flashed before my eyes. A few moments later, I realized I felt no pain. _This blood… it isn't mine! _I opened my eyes to see the Champion, staring wide-eyed at me. Our eyes both went down to his chest, at least what was left of it anyway. The darkest blade I ever saw was protruding from his rib cage. It was almost as if it sucked in the light that touched it. I looked a little farther down to see a second blade, just as dark as the last protruding from his stomach. The living tissue surrounding the blade started to rot at an alarming speed, decaying like hundreds of years passed each second. This "occurrence" spread across his whole body, revealing nothing but bones. Eventually, the bones themselves crumbled into dust, revealing a cloaked man standing in front of me. In a flash, he had his daggers of the dark void right up to my neck. He pulled his hood down, revealing a dunmer, a dark elf, with a crazed smile on his face.

"Why hello fellow Brother…" he laughed. "I have been waiting to meet you." His smile widened and he licked some of the dust off his blades that used to be an Orc. His eyes had a crazed expression and glowed red. "I know you have questions, but let's move on to the next trial before I get too blood crazed." With a flash, he took my sword and cut open the fabric of this realm, and threw me into the next. I found myself in the sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood, but I felt all my strength leave me. I blacked out…


	3. Chapter 5

The Post-Oblivion Crisis Life of Do'om:

The Unknown Hero of Cyrodil

Chapter 5

Alizar

"Hey, wake up. Hello, anyone home? Don't make me kill you." A distant voice laughed.

My eyes flew open. Although I was dazed, I could make out a figure sitting next to me; the same one that saved my life in the arena. I sat straight up, remembering where I was: Vaermina's realm (or was it still my own mind?). The current area looked like the Sanctuary: the darkness, the pillars, the familiar Black Hand symbol on the tapestries. "Who are you?" I croaked. He handed me a goblet and filled it with water from my canteen. He took one of his daggers out as I drank from the goblet and I turned to look at him.

"Names Alizar; at your service, Brother." He said licking his dagger, as if he craved the blood that used to be on it. He was a pretty young looking Dunmer, or Dark Elf, with long black hair. His eyes glowed a subtle red, and he wore a Dark Brotherhood cloak with Brotherhood armor underneath. "So who might you be, Argonian?

I replied quickly, "Wait. First, how are you here? And why did you save me?" _This made no sense. Was he awake and alive? Or just another trial? _I thought rather suspiciously.

"How am I here? Oh, that's an easy one. I simply Lucid dream so I have been this way for a couple days now. I was just finishing the contract, oh how I loved her screams, when I came back to the sanctuary to get some rest; not that I need it." He laughed. "Vaermina never expected someone to be able to wander through this realm like it was the real one. I have been looking for others, for blood especially… Oh dear, I have said too much. Oops!" he laughed, rather insanely. _Can I trust him? I am not sure yet._

"Answer the other question." I demanded. He put his blade up to my neck, putting it right underneath my chin.

"You have no reason or way to threaten me. You may be a fellow Brother, but please do choose your words carefully. I am merely a Brother by creed. By the Night Mother. We are somehow both Listeners. We can both hear and carry out the Night Mother's wishes. I was told to help you, nothing more." He scraped some dried blood off of my face, and rubbed it between his fingers, letting the blood mix with the dirt and dust on the floor. "Although, I kind of like you, you have a very dark and icy aura."

"Ok, thanks, uh, _Brother_, but I don't understand. Are we or are we not in Vaermina's realm? And who told you to help me?"

"The Night Mother of course. She told me to protect you. To answer where we are, yes we are in her realm so-"

"Okay, where exactly are we? Like right now? Is this a trial?"

"Calm down, no we aren't, not yet anyway. We are in another 'nightmare' of yours. Or is it a memory? Maybe both. Either way our minds are joined as one right now actually. I believe this next trial is a Dark Brotherhood memory as well, so that's why I connected with you so easily." He sounded impatient, like he wanted to get going and spill some blood as If he's going for a walk.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, hoping this guy was in the right mind.

"Ah, can I trust you?" he asked. _What a comeback. This guy seems to know what he's doing though. Maybe I could use some help after all._

"Yes."

"Then yes, you can trust me. Now, would you mind telling me your name? In case you "_accidentally"_ die…" he chuckled.

"My name is Do'om. And I thank you for my rescue. I say we get going now though" I tried to get up, but pain flared within me.

"You're lucky, that Orc almost ripped your spinal nerves from each other. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk, and then I'd have to kill you, put you out of your isery." His eyes unsettled me. He looked me over like I was a meal, or a cow, ready to be butchered. "Don't worry; you should be able to use Histskin to mend yourself enough to get going you've been out for quite sometime." _Oh wow_, I thought.

_I'm an idiot. How did I not think of that? _"Alright, thanks for reminding me." I raised my arm, feeling my mana reach out to my Argonian blood, and mix. I felt rapidly better, the pain was more than bearable, and I felt like I had awoken from the best sleep ever. I leapt up, threw on my shirt, and started walking away.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" he mused.

"No I do not…" I said cautiously, realizing what was about to come.

"How about I be your guide? No… too boring. Partners? No… Oh! I got it! Let's be friends." He stood up and held out his hand. His expression was maniacal, but I knew I had no choice. I wasn't sure why he was so anxious or friendly though, but once again I have no other option.

I took his hand and shook it, looking in his eyes and seeing carnage, murder, and an insane fire. _This guy is demented…_ I thought. He smiled, but his teeth were oddly sharp. _Whatever, I have never seen a dark elf this close. Maybe they all have sharp teeth._ I let go, and Alizar walked to a wardrobe. He rummaged through and found something. He threw a cloak at me, but I realized it was _mine_; A Black Hand robe, enchanted with darkness to make the wearer an even greater assassin, and shadow. I pulled the cloak over my head, instinctively putting my hood up. I looked over to see Alizar smiling.

"You know, I think we will become good friends, Brother." He grinned. With that, we gathered our gear, preparing for the next trial, whatever it may be


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Poisoned Apples and Betrayal

"So how exactly do we get to another 'trial'?" I asked Alizar, my new companion. We were walking around the sanctuary, occasionally running into invisible barriers which prevented us from entering rooms and exiting the Sanctuary itself.

"I believe you have to just find the right location and it will automatically get started. Hopefully the next trial is even bloodier then the last…" His words trailed off as he licked his lips.

"Why do you have such a blood lust all the time? I'm seriously thinking that you find bloody battles…. Appetizing somehow." We kept walking, and for once Alizar didn't answer back. His eyes glowed a bit, as if watching memories go by. I wondered if he was weak from food, as he didn't eat anything I offered him. Instantaneously, the fog in his mind cleared in a snap and he drew his blades so fast it made me jump.

"I sense a presence that wasn't here a few minutes ago; we must've activated the next trial. I believe we are about to see some old faces." He grinned. "I'll be close by, Brother." He crouched and disappeared into the shadows without a sound. Following what he did I drew my sword and crouched myself. I heard some voices, yet I felt relieved when I heard them. The door right behind me creaked open and out came my old friends from the Dark Brotherhood. _Remember, this is a trial. I killed these people to try and cleanse the Sanctuary of a traitor. I may have to do it again._

I cautiously stood up, alerting my possible enemies to my presence. Surprisingly, they didn't attack; or really care that I was there. _Wait, what am I supposed to do? _I felt my pack get heavier, so I took it off and opened it. Inside were….. apples? Then it hit me. _I killed them by giving them poisoned apples… I guess I have to do it again._ I thought begrudgingly. I walked over to the table and placed the apples in an empty bowl. As I was putting the last apple in, an arrow flew at me across the room. It hit the apple in my hand and stuck to a wall 6 feet away.

"You hear to poison us again, you foul smelling ape?" The Kahjit, or cat person, growled. As if on cue, all the other members I poisoned took position around the room, surrounding me. They each drew their weapons and slowly started to advance on me. I thought I saw something dark move behind a couple of them. Then out of nowhere, each Brotherhood member fell over, groaning in pain. Eventually they all stopped moving and turned into dust. I stood there, stunned by the random event, when I noticed the arrow with the apple on the wall was gone.

"Just a little prick and you're done for!" Laughed Alizar, twirling an arrow. "I can't believe they call themselves assassins! They didn't even know I was here!" He laughed even harder.

"What in Oblivion did you do?!" I yelled, somewhat frightened.

"Easy, when that Kajhit fired an arrow at the apple, the poison on the apple ended up poisoning the arrow as well. So all I did was merely prick everyone with it and they were all gone within a minute!" He grinned even bigger than before. "That was amazingly fun! Kinda easy but fun!"

"How… But…" I couldn't find words. I just pulled up a chair and slumped back. I was ready for a fight, but now I've got adrenaline that's not being used. "I have to say that was very anti-climactic."

"Well hey, the trial is over. Swing your sword and let's move on." He said still giggling. I stood up, faced a wall and swung my sword. It clanged against the wall and did nothing but send sparks at my face. "Oh, I suppose we aren't done yet…"

A flash of light blinded us and I suddenly felt myself falling. I couldn't see anything past all of this blinding light so I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. I landed on the ground and lost all of the air in my lungs. I gasped and opened my eyes. It was raining, and I was in the middle of the street. I looked around and didn't see Alizar. _I guess I have to go on without him. But where am I?_ I saw a mansion with its doors open, so I attempted to go inside. _No invisible barriers, that's good._ Immediately, the doors closed behind me. _Oh wonderful, that's always a good sign._ I walked up the stairs and saw five people.

"Oh hello! You must be the last person to start the party and look for a hidden gold treasure. So far none of us have found anything, so good luck in searching for it." The Imperial walked away, inspecting a book case. _I remember this contract. I was told five people were gathered to look for non-existent gold in a mansion. We are locked in until we find the treasure. At least that's what they think. Really, the only one leaving here alive is me, as long as I can kill them without arousing suspicion. I've already done this so things should go well._ I casually followed one of the partygoers downstairs. Making sure no one was looking, I unsheathed my weapon. As I swung, he turned around and parried my swing with a glass dagger, just missing my arm.

"Ha, you think you can deceive us twice? You aren't going to assassinate me this time Argonian." He thrusted at me, which I dodged easily. I side-stepped and then ran my blade through his chest. "Damnit, I hope you burn in Oblivion…" He groaned and I pulled my sword out of him. He fell over, and became motionless.

"Hey, is everyone alright down there? We heard some commotion." Someone upstairs called.

"Oh drop the act, the Argonian probably knows we know what he is here for." A female voice said. "Just get ready for him when he comes up the stairs." I thought about the situation. _I need to remember that the victims always seem to know why I'm here; so I can't repeat what I did the first time. But how can I break their defenses? They are waiting for either me or their friend to come up the stairs. What can I do?_ I gasped, as I came up with a great idea. I sheathed my sword and concentrated on my mana in my right palm. I let it charge for a bit and threw an orb at the party-goers corpse. He instantly rose up and groaned. _A zombie! This'll distract them long enough to lower their guard. Then I'll make the zombie strike at someone, hopefully disposing of one of them. I should be able to handle the rest._

I sent the zombie up the stairs, pretending to be wounded. "Oh Divines! Does anyone have a healing potion or spell?" I heard one of them cry out. I slowly snuck up the stairs and watched as everyone crowded around what they thought to be their friend. I gave the signal and the zombie shoved his dagger to the hilt into the wood elf's neck and tackled another to the ground. _Two down, three left._

The female screamed, wondering what was going on, while the imperial was trying to get the zombie off of his friend. I quickly snuck around and sliced the females neck and shoved her into the Imperial who was knocked over. My zombie ran out of time in this world, and turned into ash and fell onto the guy he tackled. The imperial shoved the girl's body off of him and jumped to his feet. He brandished a great sword and charged with surprising speed. I ducked out of the way from his slash, but he nicked my arm. Ignoring the pain, I used his own momentum to cause him to fall over. I turned; ready to finish him off when I saw he had landed on the blade, cutting him right across the chest and stomach. As I sheathed my weapon, two arms grabbed me and put me in a head lock. My vision pixelated and could hear my pulse. I reached for my sword but he squeezed my neck harder, and I lost my vision. I realized I still had some mana in me, so I focused all I had into my palm. I felt the heat from the fireball as I stored up mana, and in one swift motion, I put my hand next to my head and blindly aimed for his face.

It hit him right between the eyes and he flew back. As my vision came back, I gasped for air. I collapse onto the floor, regaining my strength slowly. When I had enough strength, I pulled out my sword and hopefully swung it. To my relief a portal opened up and I saw a surprised Alizar who quickly pulled me in back to the sanctuary. He helped me over to a bed, gave me some water, and handed me a little bit of cheese.

"You did good, Brother. Get some rest. I believe another trial is coming up soon." He said calmly. " I laid back my head, and slowly drifted off to sleep. _Yay, one nightmare after the other._


End file.
